Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 12
Issue 12 is the thirteenth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. It features the first appearance of the White Tigerzord and the Falconzord as well as an alternate version of Aisha Campbell. Synopsis As Jason tries to hunt down his missing teammates, Tommy and Billy uncover a truth that will change everything.Comixology Plot Mastodon Sentries are emerging form Drakkon's ship and aiming their guns at Billy and Tommy. Billy, upon seeing Lord Drakkon's face, rules out the world they are in is set in the present. Tommy is in disbelief at his seemingly future self, thinking this is some kind of trick and saying Lord Drakkon isn't him. Lord Drakkon responds he isn't, he is a better version of him. Drakkon orders his men to take the two away into the brig of his ship and take Saba, thinking at last the sword will be his. Saba says he had other plans in mind for the evening and the White TigerZord emerges from the ground despite Lord Drakkon's order for his men to silence the sword's summoning before it comes. The forces are scattered by its emergence. Once they recover, Lord Drakkon orders his men to get back to the ship and man the guns to shoot the White TigerZord. Saba uses this to buy the boys some time as he orders them to follow him to the Falconzord. Billy wonders what he's going to do as all the Zords look destroyed, but Saba reveals that the Falconzord still works and is under his control. Despite the Mastodon Sentries trying to shoot it down, the Falconzord flies all three of them away to safety. Back in the present main timeline Angel Grove, Billy's parents and Tommy's mother are asking the citizens of Angel Grove to help them find their kids at city hall. When the parents ask if anyone knows anything about their whereabouts, the Rangers hang their heads in shame as they cannot tell them. On the Moon, Goldar returns and is escorted by Rita into her palace. She gloats that victory is almost upon them, Zordon is gone, the Command Center is captured and now hers and the Power Rangers are down to just four as the other two are trapped in the Black Dragon's world. She decides now would be a good time to finish off the Power Rangers for good and calls on Finster. Finster explains he has been working on a massive sculpting project and they only need one more thing to make it work: Goldar. The Falconzord lands far north of where it was, hiding in a forest near a mountain region. Saba explains to Tommy when he asks why they stopped that the Falconzord has been dormant for years and has run low on power, thus it needs a night's worth of geothermal energy to recharge its power cells back to full strength. Once they are done resting for the night, they must hike to a location to meet up with a resistance group called The Coinless. Saba also explains that he still has his connection to the Morphing Grid and can locate them using it. Tommy is not willing to join up with anyone and Billy agrees on the basis they don't know anything about Saba or what they are getting into. They both are grateful to Saba for saving them but demand that they get an explanation to what events led up to the world they are in. Saba agrees as it is only fair given all the confusion upon their arrival, he explains that while there may be similarities of their worlds, the events of the two are radically different. He shows that the timeline divergence all started with the Green Ranger's appearance and tells the story of the eventual fall of the Power Rangers. During their version of the Green with Evil events, the Tommy Oliver of this world freaked out after being freed from Rita's control and teleported away from the other Rangers. However, Rita found him again and used subversion methods to get Tommy to once again fall under her sway, this time by choice. She convinced him and told the youth that the world had to be destroyed and remade in order for it to truly be peaceful and that she knew how to influence people. Once he agreed, the evil Tommy became a general of her army to "liberate" humanity, crushing defenses and burning cites to the ground. As the years went by, several world leaders surrendered and weaker willed apologist humans such as biased media newscasters believed it would be best if people just listened to Rita, they could live in peace again. As her power and number of conquered nations grew, so did the belief of humanity that this evil witch was humanity's savior. Some even embraced her fully and wanted their leaders to leave, letting Rita be emboldened by her acts and push harder against any resistance. Finally, the final blow came when she decided to finally rid the world of the Power Rangers forever in one last assault on the Command Center. In a last effort to turn the tide, Zordon, Ninjor and Alpha were working on the White Ranger powers, a force that channeled all the good in the world to create a Power Ranger stronger than any before it. Jason volunteered to be the candidate to harness the white light on the day that would seal the fate of the Rangers. As Jason was preparing, the other Rangers allied with the Power Rangers from Aquitar, as well as new Zords and allies to form an army to fight off Rita's advancing forces who were heading for the Command Center to destroy it. With little time remaining, Jason's preparation process of morphing into the White Ranger was accelerated. But in the end, they were not fast enough as Tommy went ahead and broke through the defenses and into the Command Center. He crashed through the ceiling of the room Jason was in, who was only partially morphed into the White Ranger and could not complete the process as he was under attack. The other Rangers are unable to help as a massive army of Putties and monsters overrun them. Defending himself using Saba, Jason clashes with Tommy, who demands that Jason surrender as he can be spared and serve Empress Rita. Jason refuses and tries to fight back but is grabbed by the collar and choked in Tommy's grip. Tommy holds the Dragon Dagger at Jason's throat and asks about the "new power" the Rangers were going to use. As the Rangers battle outside, a bright light flashes and they are shocked at what they see facing them: Tommy in a new Ranger form made from the fused powers of the Dragonzord and White Tigerzord coins holding the cracked helmet of the Red Ranger tightly in his grip. (Implying Jason was brutally murdered by Tommy.) As he stands there, an ominous and foreboding bolt of white lightning flashes behind him. Saba ends his story stating after that, it was the day the Power Rangers were defeated for good. Billy and Tommy are horrified upon hearing the tale, but ask what Saba is and how he fits into the story. Saba explains he was designed to be the partner of the White Ranger. In a last ditch effort to keep him out of evil Tommy's hands, Zordon enacted a plan to prevent Tommy from controlling or obtaining Saba as his final act. Saba says he is essentially the last steward of Zordon and a "failsafe" made to be activated by a person who is pure of heart. This failsafe was triggered by Billy and Tommy and Saba recognized they were not the same ones of his world and had "pure goodness" because of that. Tommy has doubts he is pure and good after seeing an older and evil version of himself. He wonders if this person, despite being an alternate version of him, is still a possibility of his own future that hasn't happened yet. His thoughts are interrupted by an unfamiliar voice and both he and Billy are captured by an energy rope and look up to see a African-American girl with Trini and Bulk, with the girl asking if they can explain how they have revived a dead Zord and demanding to know who they are... To Be Continued.... The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk and Skull After seeing the Power Rangers arrive to fight Double Disastron, Bulk and Skull panic and are unaware that what they say is projected through the monster's voice so the Rangers can hear them. The Yellow Ranger recognizes the monster's pattern of speech when it proclaims that the "real heroes have arrived". Bulk and Skull argue on who gets to control Double Disastron as their fighting over the controls causes its necks to twist, contort and stretch in confusion as it is unable to properly respond to their commands. Double Disastron short circuits due to the two bickering overloading it and it collapses. The Rangers are amused how easy that was as they didn't even have to fight the monster. The Pink Ranger talks to Bulk and Skull and encourages them by saying whether they meant to or not, they saved the day and are the heroes. Bulk and Skull are flattered and smile as they think they really were the heroes today. Covers BOOM-MightyMorphinPowerRangers-012-A-Main.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-morphin-zack.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-12-denismedri.jpg|Denis Medri boom-actionfigure-goldar.jpg|Action figure variant Telmos Santos boom-villain-rito.jpg|Villain variant Jefte Paolo boom-12-c2c.jpg|C2C variant Errors *''to be added'' Notes *During Saba's story and the flashbacks about the fall of the Power Rangers of his world, the Alien Rangers and the Phantom Ranger are seen in the final battle. This marks the first time a Ranger outside the Mighty Morphin' seasons has appeared in the comic. **Ninjor and Pumpkin Rapper also cameo before the battle. **Lokar is also seen fighting in the battle.